


Surprise!

by mgg_hoe



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris really likes disney, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney World, Dodger (Chris Evans' Dog) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgg_hoe/pseuds/mgg_hoe
Summary: You had no idea how you had kept this a secret for so long, but you were so excited to finally tell him. After months of planning Chris would be getting the birthday gift that he deserves.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 16





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing anything since like 2013 haha, so if it's shit then that's why. I mostly just made this for me, since this exact scenario plays in my head often as I'm trying to sleep and it was nice to put it into words. I hope you like it!

You were exhausted. This month had been one of your busiest yet at the firm, with case after case coming your way. You had filed mountains of paperwork and in the evenings you weren't able to do much more than eat a quick dinner and fall into bed. In fact, today was the first time you got to leave on time this week. But it was all going to be worth it in the end you think, with a small smile on your face. You were driving home from work, and while you would normally be unaffected, today you couldn't help but be excited because you knew what you were coming home to do. 

Chris had been so helpful. Packing your lunch for you, making sure you ate dinner before you went to bed, even drawing you a bath one evening when you mentioned how sore you were from sitting in a chair all day. But this next week was all about him. You had arranged for him to have an entire week off and you were taking him to Disney World for his birthday, but he has no clue. You had told him a couple months ago that you couldn't take any time off right now because your coworker Alicia was on maternity leave and you couldn't leave the place understaffed. What he didn't know was that she got back last month, so you were good to go. 

You breathe a sigh of relief as you turn into the driveway, knowing that the stress of work is behind you for the next seven days. As you make your way into the house, you kick off your shoes and drop your keys on the kitchen counter, alerting Dodger to your presence. You bend down to pet him on the soft part of his head behind the ears, and yet another smile forms on your face. This routine has become familiar and quite nice. You pad down the hallway to Chris' office to find him on the phone with someone, seemingly too engrossed in the conversation to hear you arrive. You cross your arms and lean against the doorframe, smiling as you listen to him speaking in that Boston accent you love so much. Just the feeling of being home and being with him was so relaxing, and you felt yourself about to doze off when you heard his conversation coming to an end. 

"Alright, well just let me know how it goes. Talk to you later. Bye," he ended the phone call with a sigh. You give a slight cough from the doorway to announce your presence. He turns his chair around, giving you the biggest smile and walking over to greet you. He quickly wraps you up in his arms and you melt into his touch, instantly feeling at peace. "What are you doing home so early? You've been so busy, I wasn't expecting you to get off on time."

"I actually got completely caught up today," you replied excitedly, beaming up at him.

"Babe, that's great!" he replied with equal enthusiasm. He knew how hard you've been working ever since Alicia had begun her maternity leave and the firm got so many cases. "I'm so glad, hopefully soon you won't be so stressed anymore."

"Hopefully!" You replied eagerly, all the while knowing in the back of your mind that he had no clue what was actually happening. 

You decide to start on dinner after laying down for a bit to decompress. Chris insisted that he could make dinner and that you didn't have to go through all the trouble, but you didn't mind. You honestly found cooking to be relaxing, especially when making a dish like this. You learned how to make it by watching your mother who learned from her mother. It was something you had made a hundred times, the steps practically being muscle memory at this point. You feel Chris' arms wrap around you as you mix the ingredients in a bowl and you pause, taking in this moment. With your busy schedules, moments like this with just you two and no other distractions were few and far between. Chris' arms leave you and you frown slightly at the loss of warmth, but you realize as you glance behind you that he just went to put a record on. You place your pan in the oven, careful not to burn your hand like you had done so many times before. You recognize the song playing over the speakers as one of your favorites, one that you had shown him on one of your first dates. 

Chris smiles at you as you turn to face him, taking your hand and leading you to the open floor space of the kitchen. He puts his hands on your waist and you wrap yours around his neck, beaming up at him. The two of you dance until you hear the beeping of the oven letting you know that dinner was ready. You give him a quick kiss before heading over to take your dish out of the oven. He grabs plates out of the cabinet and silverware out of the drawer to set the table. Chris grabs himself a beer and you make yourself a drink before making your plates and heading to the table. 

Chris asks you about your day and you his, comfortably switching between conversation and silence. You all had decided to go simple for dessert, simply grabbing your favorite ice creams out of the freezer. You had eaten about half of your bowl when you hear Chris clear his throat. 

"Can I have a bite of yours?" He asks innocently. You narrow your eyes at him, knowing that you all got your own pints for the specific reason that you don't like to share food. 

"If you wanted some in this flavor too you should have gotten two pints," you said, clutching your bowl protectively. 

"Please?" He pleads, looking sadly, and you can't believe how quickly you give into his deep blue eyes. 

"Fine," you sigh in defeat, unable to stop yourself from smiling. The two of you end up switching bowls, and although his favorite flavor isn't yours, it's still very good, plus he's happy. After you finish, he gives you another kiss, and you taste the sweetness on his lips. 

You both make your way to the couch, where you are once again greeted by Dodger, who had been sleeping happily in his bed on the living room floor. After the three of you get settled in, you decide it was time to tell him.

"So babe," you start, and Chris turns his head to look at you. "Remember how I said I wouldn't be able to take any time off right now because Alicia is still on maternity leave?"

"Yeah."

"Well," you continue, suddenly a little nervous. "She actually got back last month."

His brows furrow as he wonders where this is going. "Alright."

"So I booked us a trip for your birthday." You grin at him, a little deviously. His eyes light up as his faces dawns a look of surprise. 

"What?!" He exclaims, unable to stop smiling. He turns around to face you. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, of course!" You smile back at him, this being the exact reaction you were hoping for. "I cleared your schedule a couple of months back, after I found out exactly when Alicia would be coming back."

"Wait what, how? I have so many questions." This information was a lot for him to process. 

"Don't worry about it," you reply, smiling.

"When do we leave?" He asks excitedly. 

"In the morning, so you better get packed." You chuckle.

"In the morning?! What about Dodger?" 

"We're dropping him off at your mom's on the way to the airport, now go! Pack." You move your hands in a shooing motion towards the bedroom. He hops up quickly, giving you a quick kiss before running to the bedroom. You realize he forgot to ask a very important question and you shake your head. 

"Your dad is so funny sometimes," you muse, talking to Dodger laying by your feet on the couch. You wonder how long it will take for him to realize, and your question is immediately answered by the sound of footsteps making their way back into the living room. 

"Babe." You turn around to face him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh," you reply, a small smile on your face. "Just this little place called Disney World, have you ever heard-". Before you can finish your sentence, you are scooped up in the strong arms of your boyfriend. He spins you around excitedly before setting you back down on the ground.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He smiles down at you appreciatively. 

"You have." 

"Yeah, well I don't tell you enough," he decides. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, baby," you sigh. Seeing the look on his face, you wish you could make him feel like this every day. He does so much for you and asks for so little in return. He so deserves someone who treats him like you do. He captures your lips in a sweet kiss and you wrap your arms around his neck for the second time that night, once again melting into his touch. You never knew someone's arms could feel like home to you, but Chris' did. The moment he first hugged you it gave you such a sense of peace that you didn't want to let go. You still find yourself feeling that way every time you embrace. 

You follow him back into the bedroom to begin your own packing. Even though you had known about this trip for a while, you haven't had the time to pack due to being up to your eyes in work. Plus, if you had packed, there was a chance he would have found out too early. He asks you all sorts of questions while the two of you gathered your things. When did you book it? You talked to my mom? How did you get all of your work done? And plenty of others. He didn't realize quite how sneaky you could be sometimes. 

After the two of you get packed, you decide to get ready for bed, as you had an early morning coming. You settle into bed and Chris decides that you two just had to watch a Disney movie before you go to sleep. You agree and decide to let him pick this one since it's his trip. He actually ended up picking one of your favorites, The Little Mermaid. About 15 minutes in, you feel your eyes start to droop. You tried to stay up for him, you really did, but after working all day and then packing, you were exhausted. Plus, it was kind of his fault for making us watch it in bed, where it was so warm under the covers, especially with Dodger at your feet and him holding you in his arms, his broad chest radiating warmth. 

You wake up at the end of the movie, as Ariel and Eric are waving to her father and the other mermaids who turned up for their wedding. You yawn and stretch a little before turning to face Chris. He smiles down at you, clearly still wide awake. 

"Hey sleepyhead." 

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." 

"You're okay, sweetheart," he says assuringly. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the remote, turning off the TV. He moves from sitting up against the headboard to lay completely down, his body facing you. You do the same, snuggling under the blankets. You can tell he's thinking about something. 

"What is it?" You ask. 

"Nothing, just thinking about how I'm going to kick your butt on Space Ranger Spin tomorrow." He replies with a grin on his face, visible through the sliver of moonlight peeking in through the blinds. 

"Are not!" I exclaim. "I know where all the bonus points are!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replies, pulling you into his arms. 

For some reason, your little nap caused you to not be able to fall back asleep. About 30 minutes after you started cuddling, you hear Chris whisper your name questioningly, like he was trying to tell if you were awake or not.

"Yeah?" you respond.

"I'm too excited to sleep."


End file.
